Danger Rangers Meet Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Worlds Collide
the creators that brought you Danger Rangers Meet Danger 5 Worlds Collide now bring you the adventure with 2 brilliant rescue ranger teams Plot it begins with the lightspeed rescue rangers in the evil fortress of Queen Bansheera getting ready to defeat her then they relize that her henchmen got their hands on a dimension hopper which sends the person who's touching it into another dimension and it slips out of the henchmen's fingers from Kelsey's blast Carter manages to get his hands on the dimension hopper the other lightspeed rescue rangers touch it and the dimension hopper sends them along with Queen Bansheera and her henchmen into another dimension but in seperate ways the lightspeed rescue rangers get into a strange headquaters and Queen Bansheera and her henchmen find themselves in a town filled with animals just as Chad gets confused on where they are 4 lightspeed rescue rangers turn to their lefts as Dana pointed to her left shouting look behind them is a team of animals wearing purple uniforms Kelsey then asks the purple uniformed animals "who are you and where are we" the animals then introduce themselves as the danger rangers and they tell the lightspeed rescue rangers that they are in the danger rangers headquaters Joel then realizes that they have to find out where Queen Bansheera is so the danger rangers agree to help them meanwhile Queen Bansheera is with her henchmen figuring out how to get back when suddenly the danger rangers and the lightspeed rescue rangers show up ready to destroy her Queen Bansheera then sends down her Batlings to attack but the danger rangers and the lightspeed rescue rangers manage to destroy the Batlings and arrest Queen Bansheera but what they didn't know is that while they were fighting the Batlings Queen Bansheera programed a bomb to fall on the animal city which will wipe out the dimension and to make matters worst the dimension hopper is attached to it so Sully then sends Kitty to go fly in the danger plane and try and stop the bomb and get the dimension hopper so the lightspeed rescue rangers can go home Kitty then accepts and asks Dana is she wants to help to which Dana says "yes i would like to help" so the 2 pink girls go off to stop bomb and get back the dimension hopper while the other rangers try to cheer them on in the danger plane Dana gets afraid because she is frightned on what will happen if they fail the mission Kitty then comforts Dana telling her that it's gonna be alright then they both sing a song together while they work together to get the bomb stopped and carefully getting the dimension hopper without breaking it the mission was then successful as the animal city is saved the danger rangers then say one last goodbye to the lightspeed rescue rangers as the lightspeed rescue rangers activate the dimension hopper and teleport home while taking the arrested Queen Basheera with them after they leave Kitty then says "what a brave cat" in the post credit scene in a odd room there is another dimension hopper sitting on a stool which is taken by a red ranger who is really familiar THE END Trivia -the song Kitty and Dana sang is the song from the final episode of the show Sky Trackers -the film was put on a danger ranger crossover double feature dvd along with Danger Rangers Meet Danger 5 Worlds Collide -the Mighty Mega Power Heroes' leader abared makes a guest appearance in the film as an extra in the post credit scene Quotes Dana: sorry Kitty it's just that i'm scared Kitty: it's alright Dana we can get through this Sully: great job you five Carter: thanks Sully Queen Bansheera: i guess you haven't notice while you were fighting i programed a bomb to fall on this little city Dana and Kitty: (singing) Stick with me through the darkess night! Stick with me i'll be your sadelite! Like a wingless angel i was drifting in space! Without your guiding hands i'd fall in one pace Billy: (offscreen) ah ha! there's the thing the Doctor told me to get Billy: (talking to the Doctor tellipathically) okay Doctor i got the thing you call a dimension hopper now what